


My Girls

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girls

When you have a crush on two people at once, life really starts to feel unfair. Now though, with them both here, resting and safe, it starts to make sense. Miriam had been so broken by losing Bryn and she needs someone to fuss over her. Erica needed company and I couldn’t turn away from them. Yes, I have always had a crush on them both but… now it makes so much sense to have them both here. Miriam is happy here, Erica has someone to fuss over and to keep company and I have them both safe. It might not be ‘normal’ but it works for us.


End file.
